


The Final Loop

by APictureofaGull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APictureofaGull/pseuds/APictureofaGull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices his dad’s panic filled eyes darting around the room, and feels sheepish. “Dad, there’s a spider, right above my bed.”</p>
<p>His dad steps back, resting his weight, and his hand, on his left hip; his right hand pinches his tear ducts. “I came running up here for a spider?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 3A. 
> 
> If reading about spiders will really freak you out, I would suggest you probably don’t read this, but if you want more detail I’ve put it in the end notes.
> 
> You might find this upsetting, but I’d say it’s a fairly in-line with what could have canonically happened in 3A.

The spider appears on the wall above Stiles’s bed while he is pulling on his pyjama bottoms. Its many eyed stare fixed on Stiles unnerves him enough that he almost falls over. Luckily there are no witnesses.

“Dad!” he shouts. There is no response. “Dad!” Okay, now Stiles definitely hears footsteps. A quick glance at the alarm clock tells him it’s 2 AM. Shit, Stiles should have been in bed hours ago.

“Stiles!” His dad comes thundering into the bedroom, still in his uniform, his hand firmly on his empty holster.

Stiles notices his dad’s panic filled eyes darting around the room, and feels sheepish. “Dad, there’s a spider, right above my bed.”

His dad steps back, resting his weight, and his hand, on his left hip; his right hand pinches his tear ducts. “I came running up here for a spider?”

“A _huge_ spider,” Stiles insists.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Read it a bedtime story,” Stiles retorts. With a sigh, his dad shifts his weight to his other hip and cross his arms across his chest. Stiles decides that sarcasm might not be the answer. “I want you kill it. Kill it _dead_.” For extra emphasis, Stiles warps his hands into vaguely claw like shapes.

Sighing again, his dad takes a few steps toward the offending beast. “You know,” he says, inspecting the spider. “I used to do this for your Uncle John when we were growing up.”

Stiles huffs. “What’s that supposed to mean? They’re really creepy okay, they have eight legs, it’s just wrong.”

“Says the boy who went into the woods looking for half a dead body,” his dad mumbles. Before Stiles has a chance to rebut, his dad points at Stiles’s desk. “Hand me a magazine.”

Stiles shuffles everything around on his desk, looking for a magazine. Then he pauses, because of course he doesn’t have any magazines, this is 2013. Instead grabs a book of loose leaf and passes it to his dad, who raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t have any magazines?” He says it like ‘you don’t have any toes.’

“Why do I have to keep reminding you that the internet has _everything_?”

His dad ignores him and rolls the book up in his fist then whacks the spider deftly. It falls onto the nightstand, where he scoops it up with a tissue and throws it in the trash.

“The beast has been vanquished,” he announces. “Now go to bed. _Immediately_.”

“Right, yeah,” Stiles does as he’s told and slides under the covers.

His dad walks to the door and flicks off the light. “Good night son.”

Stiles does try to sleep, he really does, but the quantity of legs crawling around near his bed has set his heart going, and it won’t stop. Sleep is just not going to happen, and lying in bed isn’t the way to get it to.

The sound of his socks scratching against the hall carpet is kind of eerie, so Stiles speeds up once he’s sure there’s no light coming from under his dad’s door. Once he reaches the bathroom, he’s sort of at a loss for what to do, or why he came. The medicine cabinet catches his eye, and he starts going through it, trying to find something low energy and soothing to do. After pushing aside a couple boxes of band aids and his dad’s decades old aftershave he comes across something Lydia gave him, she called it a _cleansing balm_. From her description it sounded basically like fancy soap for your face.

Stiles reads the directions then starts rubbing the buttery substance all over his face, and takes some of it down his neck. Apparently supposed apply it to his décolletage as well, but Stiles doesn’t even want to know what part of his body that’s supposed to be. He enjoys both the mild cough drop smell and the sour cream texture, and the mini massage he gives his face in the process of applying it. His heart rate slows. He wets a washcloth and starts to wipe the balm off his face, because that’s how it’s done, according to the directions and so far they’ve served him well.

When Stiles leans closer to the mirror, trying to make sure he got the last of the white residue off his neck, he notices something on his chest, crawling around near the neck of his t-shirt. He moves still closer to the mirror then suppresses a scream. A spider creeps up his chest, coming closer to his throat one millimetre spanning eight legged step at a time. He beats his chest desperately, trying to knock the thing off, but the ticking on his throat tells him it has moved further up to his neck.

He runs, not caring about the thundering of his footsteps, back to his room, dragging his t-shirt off in the process, leaving it abandoned in the hallway. Back in his room, breathing quickly, he runs his hands slowly over his neck and chest. His skin tingles, like a small electric current pulsing through his pores, but his fingers can’t find the spider. He sighs, and pulls a grimy shirt from the laundry basket and slips it over his head, wincing at its slight crispness and musky scent.

After looking around the dark room for a few moments, he grabs his laptop, and moves toward the bed. He sets the laptop on the bedside table, and pulls back to covers revealing a pool of spiders. Every millimetre of the fitted sheet crawls with spider legs, spider bodies and spider eyes.

The sudden tightening of the garrotte around his throat silences Stiles’s scream. He feels the furnace-like body of the Darach behind him then Stiles becomes a sacrifice. The final loop in the fivefold knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for arachnophobes: First there is a spider on Stiles’s wall, then he finds one on his body, then his bed is covered in them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the theory of Stiles being the final sacrifice because he fulfils all of: virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians. I actually like Spiders and Stiles, so I don’t know why writing this gave me so much joy.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://apictureofagull.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
